La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues
by cocbys
Summary: Qu'arrivet'il lorsqu' Harry apprends que Sirius et Remus veulent se marier?Il arrive... une petite aventure! Délire total! Épilogue en ligne!
1. La nouvelle!

Qu'arrive-t'il lorsqu' Harry apprends que Sirius et Remus veulent se marier? Et qu' Hermione a eu un zéro dans un examen? Il arrive... une petite aventure!  
  
La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues... Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?  
  
Harry rentrait au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il était enfin heureux. Il n'était plus obligé de vivre avec son oncle colérique qui ressemblait étrangement à un boeuf, sa tante-poule (parce qu'elle ressemblait à une poule lorsqu'elle retroussait les lèvres en signe de dégoût en le voyant, et surtout parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de son cher « Popkin » quand il n'avait qu'une éraflure...) et de son cousin garde-manger, car même la nuit, il continuait de s'empiffrer (à ce propos, Harry avait même trouvé un autre surnom à son cousin. Maintenant, au lieu de l'appeller Big D, il l'appelait B P à la quatre, ce qui voulait dire: « Big Pig à la matière boule »). Harry était particulièrement fier de cette insulte, car lui seul savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait même eu une gifle quand il s'était échappé et il avait dit: - Toute la basse-cour est réunie dans cette maison, misère !  
  
Il ricana. Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans, et il avait fini ses études au collège Poudlard. Il étudiait maintenant pour devenir Auror, mais aujourd'hui il avait congé, alors il avait décidé de tenir compagnie à son parrain (viiih!!! yé po mooort ). Il entra dans la maison et lorsqu'il trébucha sur le porte-parapluie, il fut soulgé de ne pas entendre le cri ou plutôt les hurlements détestables (qui avaient presques faillis défoncer les tympants à Harry, une fois) de la mère de Sirius. Hé oui, Hermione avait trouvé un contre-sort contre celui de la colle perpétuelle. Sirius avait enfin pu décrocher l'affreuse figure de sa mère... Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi heureux que ce jour-là. De plus, comme pour ajouter à son bonheur, Kreattur avait rendu l'âme en essayant de sauver une robe de la mère de Sirius en essayant de la manger. L'elfe de maison s'était ensuite caché dans un conduit de chauffage et était mort la tête mutilée par un ventilateur. Sirius essaya de cacher sa joie en lançant, d'un ton triste:  
- Zut... je ne pourrai pas accrocher sa tête avec celle de ses ancêtres...  
  
Ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale, sauf celle d'Hermione qui resta de marbre, lui lançant un regard noir.  
  
Vraiment, tout était pour le mieux.  
  
Harry avait ENFIN débarrassé le monde du répugnant, hideux, veille peau et qui sentait mauvais Queudver. Il l'avait envoyé se balader en prison avec son vieux pote Lucius Malefoy. Sans parler de Voldemort, qu' Harry avait FINALEMENT réussi à tuer. Pourquoi ? Bah, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas son café. Vraiment pas. Il goûtait le carton. Non pas qu'Harry ait déjà goûté à du carton, mais il avait eu un petit aperçut lorsqu'il avait mangé une part de gâteau qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. En plus, Voldemort avait une vraiment pas belle tronche. Une autre raison de plus pour le tuer. -SAAALUUUT SIIRIIUUUS!!!!! hurla Harry.  
  
Il entendit un juron. Sirius descenda les escaliers et les déboulant presque, la chemise à moitié détachée et Remus le suivant de près, la robe de sorcier de travers. Quand il vît Harry, Sirius sourit à pleines dents.  
-Salut Harry, comment vas-tu?  
-Très bien, et j'avais congé aujourd'hui alors chuis venu te voir. J'te déranges pas, j'espère?  
-Ben non.  
-Bonjour professeur Lupin!  
-Tu sais, Harry, tu peux m'appeler Remus, car maintenant tu es un adulte et qu'en plus, je ne suis pas professeur.  
-Cool! Alors, bonjour Remus!  
-Bonjour Harry.  
  
( le dialogue est poche, j'l'avoue...mais j'me force, je vous jure!!!)  
  
Rogue entra dans la maison. Harry éclata de rire en le voyant. Maintenant, Il n'était plus le « souffre-douleur » de Sirius et de Lupin, mais celui d'Harry. Rogue était conscient qu'Harry le surpassait en puissance, alors le jeune adulte s'amusait à le ridiculiser. Rogue lui dit sèchement:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?  
  
Harry prit un ait faussement sérieux, puis que s'avança et serra la main de Rogue.  
-Qu'est-ce-que ça fait du bien de te revoir, Severus!  
-Depuis quand nommez-vous les professeur par leur prénom, Potter?  
-Bah... depuis, disons... deux minutes?  
  
Rogue semblait prêt à exploser de colère. Sirius s'avança et regarda Rogue dans les yeux:  
-Que fais-tu ici, Severus? C'est toujours ma maison, que je saches?  
-Oui, c'est toujours TA maison. Mais je voulais parler à Remus, et comme je sais qu'il ne te quitte pas d'une semelle...  
  
Rogue regarda Lupin. Remus lui dit:  
-Enfin bref, tu voulais me voir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Dumbledore te fait transmettre ce message: Miss Granger a découvert une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de devenir Animagus et d'abandonner les effets négatifs des loups-garous, soit se tranformer à la pleine lune. De plus, si tu acceptes de boire la potion, il te donnera le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
  
Il renifla de dégoût. -Si tu veux boire la potion, tu te rendra à Poudlard et le directeur te donnera la potion. -Waou, tu dois être jaloux qu' Hermione ait trouvé ça avant toi, Servilus... ricana Harry.  
-Potter, je ne manifeste aucune jalousie quant à la découverte de Miss Granger, dit-il sur un ton furieux.  
-La vérité choque, Servilus...  
  
Un éclair de lumière jailli et une entaille se fit sur la joue d'Harry.  
-Tiens tiens, ça me rappelle une scène entre toi et mon père... Ça se peux-tu?  
  
Un autre éclair et Rogue se retrouva tête en bas. Sirius se retena à grand mal de rire.  
-Ok, Harry, tu peux le laisser.  
-D'accooooord...  
  
Harry laissa tomber Rogue à terre.  
-Bon! Maintenant, tu peux partir.  
  
Rogue sortit, rouge de colère. Il entendit tout de même les trois autres cramper quand il fût dehors.  
-Harry, je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça, dit Sirius en reprenant son souffle.  
-Bah... J'ai eu un bon instructeur, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Alooooors, quoi de neuf ?  
  
Hermione rentra, furieuse.  
-Saluuuuuuuut Hermione!  
-Salut!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Elle lui montra une feuille, sur laquelle un ÉNOOOORME zéro en rouge était écrit.  
-Ouah!!!! Hermione, ça va bien?  
  
Il avait les yeux exorbités. Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
-Zéro dans un examen!!!! C'est une première! Dis, t'es sûre que tu n'es pas une Mangemort déguisée?  
-La ferme, Harry! Moi... avoir... un zéro... -Bah, ça l'arrive à tout le monde.  
-Bonjour Hermione, ça va? demanda Lupin.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
-Ah, tiens. Bonjour Remus.  
-Je suis au courant pour la potion. Comment as-tu fais pour trouver ça?  
-Bien, j'ai eu l'idée quand j'ai vu le professeur Rogue faire bouillir de l'eau.  
-FAIRE BOUILLIR DE L'EAU?  
-Quoi? Vous vous inquiètez plus de faire bouillir de l'eau que de mon zéro dans un examen? C'est incroyable!  
-Tu l'as dit... C'est incroyable de savoir que tu as prise ton inspiration en regardant Rogue... Moi il ne m'inspire pas grand-chose!  
  
Sirius et Lupin éclatèrent de nouveau de rires, mais Hermione cria:  
-C'EST ÇA! RIEZ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE D'AVOIR EU UN ZÉRO QUAND TU EN AS JAMAIS EU UN!  
-C'est pas ça Hermione...  
  
Elle gifla Harry et sortit dehors.  
-Alors Harry, elle frappe pas trop fort?  
-Elle a peut-être un Q.I. de 1000, mais elle gifle fort en maudit!  
-Oh, Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix vient ce soir. Nous avons quelque chose à dire.  
-D'accooooord... Et puis, as-tu retrouvé les restes de Kreattur?  
-Qui voudrais les retrouver?  
-C'est un fait.  
-Bon, moi je vais donner manger à Buck, dit Sirius. -Je viens avec toi, dit Lupin.  
-À tantôt! Perdez-vous pas, hein!  
  
(ayez pitié....c'est seulement ma première fic....).-.........-.  
  
Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, et lorsque Sirius entra, tout le monde se tut. -Euh... Eh bien... Remus et moi... on a décidé.  
-De vous faire couper les cheveux! dit Harry(c'est quoi le rapport.  
-Euh... mais c'est quoi le rapport?(ouf merci Sirius de penser la meme chose que moi)  
-Bah... chais pas.  
-Enfin bref, on a décidé de.  
-Refaire la toiture!  
-Euh non.  
-Faire la culture de champignons?  
-Non.  
-Vendre du shampoing?  
-Non.  
-Créer une nouvelle sorte de tomate?  
-LA FERME HARRY! crièrent tout le monde en même temps, sauf Sirius, qui était désespéré, et Lupin, qui sursauta en entendant le monde crier.  
-Enfin, on a décidé de se marier.  
-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?cria Harry.  
-Bah, y'a pas de quoi à être surpris.  
  
Tonks se leva et alla les féliciter, et bientôt tout le monde l'imita, sauf Harry, éberlué. plus tard, il y eût un buffet, mais Harry monta direct à sa chambre. Il se jura de les séparer. « Non mais... C'est quoi l'affaire? Ils veulent se marier? Ça veut dire qu'ils sont... »  
  
( Silence comme celui d'un cimetière)  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et remarqua qu'il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner quand Sirius et Remus descendirent de l'étage supérieur puis vinrent dans la cuisine. Harry remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main... Harry détourna la tête. Argh! Mais pourquoi ont-ils décidés de se...marier?  
  
Naratrice: Bonjour!!! Je suis un personnage pas rapport dans l'histoire!! Doooonc, Harry ne supporte pas que son parrain se marie avec un de ses meilleurs amis, (le seul avec qui il peut parler, tsé...) Lupin. Oh! Regardons ce qu' Harry va essayer de faire...  
  
Harry leva sa baguette. Il prononça une formule magique et un éclair de lumière jaillit. La table se couvra de toutes sortes de plats pour le petit-déjeuner.  
  
Narratrice: Oups... je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement ce que nous attendions... Allez, on fait Rewind et maintenant, Harry, déçois-nous pas!! Allez, on t'encourage tous mentalement!  
  
REWIND  
  
...quand Sirius et Remus descendirent de l'étage supérieur puis vinrent dans la cuisine. Harry remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main... Harry détourna la tête. Argh! Mais pourquoi ont-ils décidés de se...marier? Harry leva sa baguette. Il prononça une formule magique et un éclair de lumière jaillit. Les verres d'eau que Sirius et Remus s'étaient servis explosèrent. Les deux " fiancés " regardèrent Harry d'un air étonné.  
  
Narratrice: Go Harry, t'es capable...  
  
Harry se retourna vers eux. Il sentait le feu lui monter aux joues. -Ça ne va pas, Harry?demanda Lupin.  
-ET COMMENT! COMMENT ÊTES-VOUS ARRIVÉS AU POINT DE VOUS MARIER?  
-Ah... c'est encore pour ça.  
-Ben oui, tsé, répondit Harry sèchement.  
  
Narratrice: Go Harry, go...  
  
-Alors, tu ne veux pas que l'on se marie?  
-Non. -Vraiment pas?  
-Vraiment pas.  
-Sérieusement?  
-Sérieusement.  
-Pour de vrai?  
-SI T'ES POUR ME DEMANDER ÇA TOUT LE TEMPS, JE TE LE DIS, C'EST NON! N-O-N! NON!  
  
Harry brisait presque tout les verres et les coupes qu'il y avait dans la pièce.  
-S'il-te-plaît, Harry, ne brises pas la cuisine...dit Lupin.(Mais comment il peut penser à la cuisine dans un moment pareil?)  
  
Narratrice: Là Harry, c'est exagéré. Tu peux descendre la dose, tout de même...  
  
Harry leva les yeux au plafond et dit:  
-ON T'A RIEN DEMANDÉ ESPÈCE DE CABINE TÉLÉPHONIQUE!  
  
(Oh la grosse insulte....j'me demande où il l'a prise?)  
  
Narratrice: Je me tais si ça me chante, môsieur Potter.  
-BEN CHANTES-TOI LA PASQUE JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE!  
-Arrêtes d'engueuler la narratrice, Harry....dit Sirius.  
Narratrice: Merci, Sirius, ça fait chaud au coeur d'apprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime bien... (partie dans sa rêverie)  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et pointa Lupin.  
-Tu me provoques, Harry?  
-Bah oui, ça se voit, non?  
-Très bien.  
  
Lupin sortit sa baguette. Un éclair brilla quelques minutes dans la cuisine... 


	2. La pire chose au mooondeuh

Qu'arrive-t'il lorsqu' Harry apprends que Sirius et Remus veulent se marier? Et qu' Hermione a eu un zéro dans un examen? Il arrive... une petite aventure!  
  
La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues... Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?  
  
Narratrice: Bonjour! C'est encore et toujours moi! Résumons l'épisode prédédant: Harry apprend que Sirius et Remus veulent se marier. Harry fâché. Harry provoque Remus en duel...  
  
Lupin sortit sa baguette. Un éclair brilla quelques minutes dans la cuisine...Sirius se baissa juste à temps. Harry avait renvoyé l'éclair de Lupin grâce au sortilège du bouclier. -Expelliarmus! cria Harry.  
  
Lupin n'essaya même pas de contrer le sort. Sa baguette fût projetée dans les airs et le loup-garou tomba sur le sol. (Rien de drôle pour l'instant, mais ça s'en vient...)Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Remus. Et c'est là que choisit Ron pour entrer dans la pièce avec Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione et Tonks. Tout les (attendez... 1,2,3,4,5...6, ok c'est correct je sais compter!)six regardèrent Harry les yeux exorbités. -Baisses ta baguette, Harry, dit Lupin.  
-Lalalalalèèèèreuh! Naaaaaaa! -Harry... Baisses ta baguette sinon je serai obligé de faire la pire chose au monde.  
-Ooooooh... Petit Remus va me mordre?  
-Non... C'est pire... Bien pire.  
-Tu vas me tuer?  
-Non. C'est pire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que la mort?  
  
Lupin se leva et se rapprocha d'Harry.  
-C'est quelque chose de bien pire... dit-il d'une voix guturale.  
  
Harry manifestait une vague curiosité.  
-C'est quoi?  
-L'ATTAQUE DES CHATOUILLES!!!!cria Lupin en commençant à chatouiller Harry qui se tordait de rires sur le sol.  
  
Ron soupira. Fred et George avaient grognés de mécontantement. Ils avaient pensés assister à un duel... Ben non. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel (bah plus au plafond qu'autre chose...) et dit:  
-De vrais immatures...  
  
Harry s'était assis, la respiration haletante. Sirius aidait Remus à se relever. -Eh bien, Harry, tu n'es toujours pas d'accord pour le mariage?  
-Oui, je le suis toujours, répondit Harry. Bon, maintenant je dois retourner au études.  
-Reviens quand tu veux! -Ouais ouais, c'est ça.  
  
La porte claqua. Remus se retourna vers Sirius.  
-Tu crois qu'il es tombé dans le panneau?  
-Ça, c'est sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
  
Harry devait exécuter un sort particulièrement difficile. Il devait priver un animal de tout mouvement complet pour au moins une vingtaine de minutes... Mais au lieu de ça, il changea le chat sur lequel il s'exercait en pot à jardinage rose avec des petites fleurs bleues dessus.  
  
Narratrice: C'mon, Harry, tu pourrais faire mieux... Oh... Y'a quelqu'un en arrière de toi, fais attention, Harry...  
  
Une ombre malfaisante se rapprocha derrière Harry. Deux mains noires se rapprochaient de sa tête... Harry se retourna, mais pas assez vite. Ron avait commencé à la chatouiller.  
-Ooooouah!!! L'ATTAQUE DES CHATOUILLES!!!  
  
Ron se roulait à terre. Il était mort de rires. Harry se releva ( eh oui, il était tombé à terre...) et se pointa devant Ron en tapant du pied. -Mais t'as tu fini avec ça?  
-N...non... je...je fais ju...juste ! dir Ron, visiblement à bout de souffle.  
-C'est bien ma chance...  
  
Ron se releva. -Pour...pourquoi tu...tu ne veux pas qu'ils... qu'ils se marient?  
-Ça te tenterais toi que ton parrain se marie avec son meilleur ami, dans le fond, des... tu sais ce que je veux dire dans la maison?  
-Bah, ça me dérangerais pas.  
-C'est parce que t'es pas normal.  
-T'es bien le premier qui me le dit. En fait, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui l'es pas.  
-Ah ben merci du compliment, mais j'en avais déjà conscience.  
-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.  
-C'est rare, ça.  
  
Ron ne trouva plus rien à dire.  
-AH!!! JE T'AI BOUCHÉ!!!CASSÉ!  
-Arrêtes avec ça.  
-Môsieur Weasley serait vexé dans sa grandiôse estime de soi?  
-Non, c'est plus parce que y'a un surveillant qui nous surveille. -C'est normal, c'est sa job, non?  
-Oui mais là il entre et il a pas vraiment l'air content.  
-T'as raison. Plan A!  
  
Les deux meilleurs amis prirent chacuns un livre de sortilèges et l'ouvrirent à une page au hasard. Ils commencèrent à lire juste au moment au le surveillant arrivait dans leur compartiment. Il fût pris au dépourvu. Les deux jeunes étaient en train de s'amuser quelques instants auparavant mais là, ils étaient tranquilles et lisaient. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry tenait son livre à l'envers...  
  
Narratrice: Devinez c'est qui le surveillant...  
  
Harry leva sa baguette sous la table et prononça un formule magique en murmurant. Le surveillant se retrouva nez contre terre. Ron fît de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Le surveillant se retourna, vert de rage.  
  
Narratrice:Pourquoi c'est vert et pas rouge? Ou jaune? Ou bleu? Ou mauve? J'entends déjà de loin vous, les chers lecteurs, me gueuler MAIS T'AS FINI AVEC TES QUESTIONS STUPIDES! et c'est vrai. Je vous promets de faire attention...  
  
-POTTER! hurla le surveillant. Je sais que c'est vous!  
  
Harry prit un air désespéré.  
-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit, Servilus (en accentuant légèrement sur le "Servilus") que ce n'est pas bien de s'enfarger dans le tapis? Tu pourrais le briser...  
  
Ron s'écroula de rires.  
-Et puis, Servilus... Tu ne devrais pas enseigner, aujourd'hui? Les retenues doivent te manquer... En plus des zéros, n'est-ce-pas? C'était quoi, mon record, déjà? Ah oui... Vingt-six zéros au cours de la cinquième année... Mais tu devais être surpris en apprenant que j'ai eu "Optimal" aux BUSE et aux ASPIC, non?  
  
Rogue débordait de rage.  
-Vous êtes pire que votre père, Potter, dit-il d'un ton sec.  
-Ah oui, c'est normal, c'est ce que j'essayes de faire, aussi. Mais là, tu ne peux plus me donner de zéro ou de retenues, non? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer...  
  
Rogue le regarda avec un regard noir et partit.  
-Eh! Attention au tapis!  
  
Ron et Harry entendirent un affreux juron. Rogue s'était de nouveau enfargé dans le tapis... Les deux autres s'écroulèrent de rires, lorsqu'Harry lança:  
-Oh, il est dix-huit heures, j'ai fini. Tu finissait à quelle heure, toi?  
-Même heure.  
-Tu viens, alors?  
-Non, Maman veut que je dîne chez nous ce soir.  
-Alors je serai seul à supporter les fiancés.  
-Plein ça.  
  
Narratrice: Pôôôôvre Harry...  
  
Mais Harry n'avait aucune tristesse à apprendre cela... Il avait même l'air content... Que va-t'il faire? Nous allons voir...  
  
Plus tard, lorsqu'Harry pénétra au 12 square Grimmaurd, il trouva la maison différente. Non, c'était impossible... Ils n'avaient pas fait ça...Harry grimpa dans sa chambre. -Oh noooooooooooooooooooooon...fît-il, agoissé. 


	3. La tomate

Qu'arrive-t'il lorsqu' Harry apprends que Sirius et Remus veulent se marier? Et qu' Hermione a eu un zéro dans un examen? Il arrive... une petite aventure!  
  
La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues... Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?  
  
Narratrice: Harry a encore malmené Rogue avec son tapis... Un si beau tapis... Enfin bref, Harry rentre chez lui, au 12 square Grimmaurd et remarque qu'il y a quelque chose de différent... Mais c'est quoi, misère?  
  
-Oh noooooooooooooooooooooon...fît-il, agoissé. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???  
  
Sa chambre était entièrement décorée de... rose avec des petites fleurs bleues. Ron entra dans la chambre en hurlant de rires. Il fît un geste avec sa baguette et tout disparu. Harry soupira. -Tu n'étais pas supposé aller dîner chez toi, ce soir?  
-Oui... m... mais... Sirius a in... invité maman à... à venir dî... dîner ici.  
-Super! Alors t'en a profité pour venir me faire tester la Chambre de matante-chose portable de Fred et George?  
-Oui... dit-il, en essuyant ses larmes de rires qui coulaient.  
-BON! Alooooors...j'imagines que tu vas dormir ici, aussi?  
-Harry, tu devrais faire une carrière en divination.  
-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE?  
-Non, je vais très bien.  
-Merci, j'avais pas remarqué.  
  
Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre. -J'ai découvert un sort pour détecter les mensonges!  
-Aaaah... super. Tu t'es inspiré de qui, là? De Rogue faisant bouillir du jus de grenade?  
  
Hermmione eût un air dégouté.  
-Non! Ça m'est venu en te voyant ensorceler une tomate!  
  
Narratrice: Mais comment elle arrive à trouver ses inspirations????  
  
Harry s'approcha et mit sa main sur le front d'Hermione.  
-Hermione, tu vas bien, dis-moi?  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien! Et je peux même vous le montrer, ce sort! Il est pas bien compliqué!  
-C'est bien de ça qu'Harry a besoin, aujourd'hui... de quelque chose de pas bien compliqué, dit Ron.  
-Bon, regardez. Vous faites ce geste avec votre baguette (elle fît un signe en forme de goutte d'eau) et vous dites " Véritincantatem" ! Ron, dit quelque chose.  
-Tu es la fille la plus intelligente du monde.  
  
Le bout de la baguette d'Hermione devînt rouge, ainsi que sa figure.  
-Tu as dit un mensonge.  
-Bah, Hermione, t'es pas la seule qui a un Q.I de 1000 sur la Terre, tu sais.  
-Chuis bien contente d'apprendre que tu sais c'est quoi la Terre! dit-elle, sèchement.  
-Bah, c'est l'une des seules choses que je sais des planètes, Hermione.  
-Tu aurais dû étudier plus attentivement les cours d'astronomie à Poudlard.  
-Ouais, j'aurais peut-être dû... marmona Harry. Mais qui aurait réussi à les supporter? Ils étaient aussi ennuyants que les cours d'histoire de la magie... chuchota-t'il à Ron.  
-En effet... J'imagines que la seule personne capable de réussir ces exploits se trouve ici, et devant nous, lui répondit Ron. -Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! -On va se mettre à ensorceler des patates pour t'inspirer, Hermione... lui dit Harry avec un air sérieux, quoique moqueur. -C'ÉTAIT UNE TOMATE, PAS UNE PATATE!!!hurla-t'elle.  
-Quelle est la différence? C'est des végétaux, c'est se qui compte, dir Ron, agacé.  
-On va ensorceler le buffet, ce soir, alors tu vas pouvoir créer un antisort contre le bégaiement.  
-Je... je... Bon très bien, je m'en vais! dit-elle, vexée et furieuse.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé et mécontant. Harry et Ron rirent comme des fous à la suite de cette scène.  
  
Narratrice: Non mais il y a quelqu'un qui peut me dire d'où elle prends ses inspirations?  
  
.-.........-.Quelques minutes plus tard.....-.........-.  
  
Harry descendait tranquillement les escaliers quand il pensa: «Et si Sirius et Remus me faisaient marcher? On va essayer le truc d'Hermione....»  
  
Narratrice: Pas bête le p'tit Harry.... (sort la casquette de commentateur de match de football) Et le voilàààà qui fait le sort contre le mensonge!!! Il fait le signe de la goutte d'eau, et il prononce un magnifique " Véritincantatem"!!! (enlève la casquette de commentateur) Là, il descend ce qu'il lui reste de marches.... (Remet sa casquette de commentateur) MAIS IL PREND UNE MAGNIFIQUE BÊCHE, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS!!!! APPLAUDISSEZ-LE FOOOOORT!!!!  
  
(Applaudissements lointains de quelques lecteurs endormis)  
  
Narratrice: (Toujours avec sa casquette de commentateur) Applaudissez foooort autrement...(Sort une scie à chaîne, un couteau de boucherie, un lance-flamme, un lance-roquet, et j'en passe...)  
  
(Applaudissements précipités de plusieurs lecteurs réveillés tout à coup et même quelques cris d'encouragements....)  
  
Narratrice: Bon....(enlève sa casquette de commentateur) Il file vers la cuisine en marmonant un "Ouch"....  
  
Harry entra dans la cuisine et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius et Remus en essayant discrètement de leur parler du mariage, pour vérifier si c'était un mensonge.  
-Eh... Dites... C'est vrai, pour le mariage? demanda notre cascadeur de marches préféré.  
-Oui, pourquoi?  
  
(Harry regarde sa baguette(qui est... ROUGE!!!!(OH ta boy... une parenthèse dans une parenthèse dans une parenthèse....Argh!))) -TU MEEEEEEENS!  
-De kessé?  
-REGARDE!!!! (Harry lui montre sa baguette avec le bout lumineux rouge)  
-Ah... le nouveau sort d'Hermione.  
-EN PLEIN ÇAAA!  
-Eh bien, il va falloir l'avouer, pas vrai, Remus?  
-Va bien falloir...  
  
Sirius se lève. Remus aussi. Et Harry, et Hermione, et Ron, et Chose, et Chose, et Lui, et Elle..... Enfin, c'est juste Sirius qui se lève. Les autres restent assis. -Harry, dis-moi.... On est quel jour, aujourd'hui?  
-Le jour où tu vas dire la véritéééééééééé!  
-Euh, naaa.... La date.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les dattes?  
-Pas les dattes en fruit, les dates en calendrier.  
-J'veux un avocat!  
-Un avocat?  
-Mouaip.  
-Le fruit ou l'avocat?  
-Bah. Un avocat.  
-Oui mais le fruit ou la personne?  
-Le fruit, c't'affaire!  
-Ah.... on en a pas ici.  
-C'est tu plate.  
-Enfin.On est quel jour, aujourd'hui?  
-J'AI TROUVÉ UN ANTISORT PERMANANT CONTRE LE SORTILÈGE STUPÉFIX!  
-En me voyant boire un verre d'eau je gage?  
-Non! En te voyant bêcher dans les escaliers.  
-Hermione, on s'en fout!  
  
Narratrice: Mouaip. Tout à fait d'accord. Hermione, t'as brisé l'atmosphère....  
  
-Mais...mais....C'est important!  
-HERMIONE, ON S'EN FOUT!  
-BAh....Pas moi!  
-Au secours.  
-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!hurla Sirius. -QUOI? dirent Harry et Hermione en même temps. -Bon. Harry, on est quel jour?  
- Je sais pas.  
-Ça nous avance.  
-BAh, c'est pas de ma faute!  
-Non, c'est sûrement celle des tomates! dit Hermione. -Les tomates? Pourquoi les tomates? demanda Harry. -Euh... je ne sais pas... Le shampoing, d'abord? -Hermione, tais-toi, pitié.  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-Interviens donc, Narratrice!  
  
Narratrice: Je peux pas.  
-Pourquoi?  
Narratrice: C'est pas moi qui écrit, c'est cocbys-sama.  
-Aaaah.  
Narratrice: Il faut que tu lui demandes à elle.  
-Cocbys!!!!! S'IL TE PLAÎT!  
Cocbys:(partie manger)  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! REVIENS ESPÈCE D'ÉCRIVAINE À LA NOIX!  
Cocbys: (revient en marchant trèèèèèèèès lentement...)(baîlle) Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? Quelle noix?  
-Fais taire Hermione, S'IL TE PLAÎT!  
Cocbys: Pourquoi? J'la fait parler justement pour qu'elle t'empêche d'entendre la véritééééé!  
-Pourquoi tu fais çaaaa?  
Cocbys: (sort une trèèèèès longue liiiiste) Selon les raisons inscrites sur cette liste de 10 mètres cinquante, je, soussignée, Cocbys, écrivaine de cette fic assez particulière, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Doooooonc, je peux ta martyriser!! Raison numéro 1: Tu es vraiment imbécile. Raison numéro 2: Tes lunettes te font pas bien. Raison numéro 3: Pourquoi tu a survécu à la place de Jamesie? Rasion numéro 4: Tu chantes faux. Raison numéro 5: Tu es vraiment imbécile. Raison numéro 6: Tu es vraiment imbécile. Raison numéro 7: Tu es vraiment imbécile. Raison numéro 8: Tu es vraiment.  
Narratrice: Eh, Cocbys, je crois qu'Harry-imbécile-kun va essayer de se suicider.  
Cocbys: je peux le faire ressuciter si je veux.  
Narratrice: Bah... c'est juste pour te dire que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.  
Cocbys: (regarde Sirius/Remus/Hermione/Ron essayant d'empêcher Harry-imbécile-kun de se tirer une balle dans la tête(mais d'où il le sort, sont pistolet??)) (pousse un soupir) Bon, en effet, je crois qu'il serait mieux que j'arrête de niaiser et que je fasse taire Hermy, parce que là, ça serait pas bien qu'Harry meure... HArry, arrête de te débattre, HErmy a un mal de gorge, là, elle ne parlera plus. -Bon... merci.  
Cocbys: Ça aurait pu me faire plaisir.  
-Donc, Sirius, tu di....MAIS TU ES OÙ?????SIIIIIIRIIIIIIIUS?? T'ES PARTI OÙ? REMUS AUSSI? MAIS C'EST QUOI LA FARCE??? 


	4. Misère!

Réponses au peu de reviews....  
  
kamori12: Super si ça t'as plu!!! Continue de lire ma fic stp!! Ca fait chaud au coeur!!!  
  
Rekha: Mais c'est mon but, de faire marrer le monde... Contente que ça ait réussi avec toi!!! Enfin, je me demande si tu ne devrais pas toi aussi envisager une carrière en Divination...  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine: Contente que ça te plaise!! Mais pour le mariage... Lis la suite et tu vas savoir!!!(je sais c'est cruel, mais la vie est injuste même avec les tomates....(Mais pourquoi les tomates? J'en ai aucune idée....))  
  
TDPOTBP: Senpai, ton pseudo m'a donné du fil à retordre....M'enfin, c'est pas tout à fait ce que tu avait espéré, mais j'espère que tu va aimer la suite pareil!!!!! Michi beaucoup!!!  
  
Edwige: Sans offenser les autres lecteurs, tu es celle dont le review m'a beaucoup marquée... En plus, tu m'a fait découvrir des fics vraiment bonnes!! (Ta liste des histoires préférées....) Je te remercie!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Michi beaucoup!!!  
  
Michi Beaucoup à tout vous autres qui avez pensé à m'envoyer des reviews j'apprécie énormément !!!! Woaaa, Ça me fait chaud au coeur comme vous pouvez pas savoir... Bon, maintenant, le Chapitre 4!!! Probablement le dernier, ca va dépendre du nombre de conneries qu'il y a dedans... En route!!!  
  
La vie vaut beaucoup de blagues... Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?  
  
Narratrice: Pendant que Harry essayait de se suicider avec un pistolet qui sort de je-ne-sais-où cocbys-sama lisait une longue liste des raisons pour ne pas faire taire Hermione qui empêchait Harry d'entendre la vérité que Sirius était sur le point de dire.(reprends son souffle) Mais là... là..... Quand Harry avait enfin réussi à convaincre cocbys-sama de faire taire Hermione, Sirius et Remus sont partis....Mais où????(Pleure sur sa manche......)  
  
-Donc, Sirius, tu di....MAIS TU ES OÙ?????SIIIIIIRIIIIIIIUS?? T'ES PARTI OÙ? REMUS AUSSI? MAIS C'EST QUOI LA FARCE?  
-Euh... Harry... Sont juste là.  
-Mais où çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???AH HA!  
-Familiprix!!! -Arrêtez avec ça.  
-Lalalalalèèèèreuh!  
-Reprenons. AH HA!!! VOUS ÊTES LÀ!!!!  
  
Narratrice: (Appuie sur le bouton "Pause")Chuis-tu la seule à ne pas les voir?  
Cocbys: non, moi aussi je ne les vois pas.  
Narratrice: M'enfin! T'es l'imprimante!  
Cocbys: L'écrivaine, pas l'imprimante.  
Narratrice: Enfin bref.  
Cocbys: C'est mon expression, ça!  
Narratrice: J'te l'ai empruntée, ok? Pas de chicane!  
Cocbys: D'accow... (Enlève la télécommande à Narratrice et appuie sur "Play")  
  
Sirius et Remus avançaient discrètement vers la porte d'entrée et quand Harry les eût trouvés, ils se figèrent net. Harry dû demander à Ron, Fred et George de l'aider à les ramener au salon.  
-Maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire, la véééritéééééééé!  
-Harry, tu te décide à dire quel jour on est?  
-NAAAAAAAAAA.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j'le sais pas.  
-Tu le sais pas?  
-Je le sais pas.  
-On est le jour de ton.  
-De mon?  
-Aaaaa.  
-Ben dis-le, qu'on en finisse!  
-Aniiiii.  
-Tu veux te battre, crime?  
-C'est peut-être une bonne idée...  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette. Sirius aussi.  
-Non mais t'as fini de provoquer les gens? demanda Ron.  
-Laisses-le faire, Ron..., lui dit Fred, suivant avec attention la tournure du duel qui s'annonçait...  
  
Narratrice: Dites, je peux faire la commentatrice?  
Cocbys: Si tu veux.  
Narratrice: Cool!!!(Sort sa casquette de commentatrice) Et voilà Harry qui commence avec un magnifique Experlliarmus! Black le contre avec un Protego admirablement bien réussi. Mais Harry s'élance et prononce un Rictusempra(C'est comme ça que ca s'écrit???) incroyable.... Je dis bien incroyable... Black semble un peu désarçonné, mais il se reprend, mesdames et messieurs!!! Il lance un Petrificus Totalus SU-PER-BE!!! Mais sans effet sur le Survivant, qui lui aussi le contre avec un Protego....Ah! Mais Harry s'enfarge tout seul dans sa robe et tombe à terre....Relèves-toi!!! Mais relèves-toi!!! Allez!!! Aussinon Sirius va te battre!!!Oh Ho... Trop tard.... Black s'avance, puis il dit un Accio Tomate....Mais ai-je bien entendu? Un "Accio Tomate"????? Que va t'il faire avec... Ah, je vois. Harry, je te recommande d'aller prendre un bain... (J'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire)  
-Non mais pourquoi t'as fait çaaaaaaa?????demanda Harry à Sirius.  
-Chais pas.  
-Ça va bien, tout de même? -Bah oui.  
  
Narratrice: Harry se relève.  
Cocbys: Curieux... je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait tombé à terre.  
Narratrice: Que veux-tu, la vie est parfois si cruelle.  
Cocbys: Mets-en!!! Hier j'ai bêché deux fois dans les marches.  
Narratrice: Pov' toi.  
Cocbys: Que serait la vie, sans petits malheurs?  
Narratrice: Hey, l'imprimante, vire pas en philosophe.  
Cocbys: Je vire philosophe?  
Narratrice: Mouaip.  
Cocbys: Ah bon....Tu ferait mieux de surveiller ton duel, parce que là, Harry viens de se ruer sur Sirius.  
Narratrice: Ah non! je te préviens, Harry, si tu fais mal à mon Siri, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!  
Cocbys: Eh! Il ne t'écoutes pas, je te fait remarquer.  
Narratrice: (mine déconfite) Bah... J'ai vu ça... En tout cas, Mumus prend Harry par la taille et l'assoit sur un fauteuil. Harry se débat, bien sûr... Mais Ron l'assome et tout d'un coup, Harry s'endors... Chais pas pourquoi.  
Cocbys: Peut-être à cause du coup, tsé.  
Narratrice: Ah... ça se peut. Ça m'est jamais arrivé, personnellement.  
Cocbys: Tu veux-tu essayer?  
Narratrice: Bah... ché pas... ça fait tu mal?  
Cocbys: (regard assassin) Non, c'est garanti sans douleur.  
Narratrice: D'accord!  
A-chan: (C'est la vraie moi, ça....j'apparaît juste quand c'est une situation désespérée comme celle-ci...) Non mais, quelle idiote!!!! Une narratrice vraiment, mais vraiment imbécile!  
Cocbys: (donne une petite tape sur la tête de la narratrice) Tu vois que ça fait pas mal?  
A-chan: Je penses que je vais m'en aller.  
Narratrice: Mouaip, c'est vrai que ça fait pas mal.(s'étire sur sa chaise) (perd l'équilibre)(tombe de sa chaise) (se cogne la tête sur le plancher) Cocbys: (se précipite sur Narratrice)(remarque qu'elle est inconsciente(ah c'est tu plate!!!))(enclenche le répondeur)  
Répondeur: Nous sommes désolés de vous apprendre que votre narratrice est présentement tombée de sa chaise et n'est pas en mesure de vous répondre. Veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore et nous vous rappelerons dès que possible. Merci de votre compréhension.  
A-chan: Il serait peut-être temps que l'on revienne à l'histoire....  
  
Remus aide Sirius à se relever. Ensuite, il alla chercher un seau d'eau qu'il fit couler sur Harry, qui lui, se réveilla en sursaut.  
Cocbys: Eh! Appelez une ambulance!  
A-chan: Comme si Harry avait besoin d'un ambulance.  
Cocbys: Pas pour lui, pour Narratrice! A-chan: Qu'elle sèche.  
Cocbys: T'as raison. Là Harry se redresse, et il semble tout ca-calme.....  
  
-Harry... on est quel jour?  
-Regarde sur le ca-len-dri-er.  
-Je veux que tu trouve par toi-même.  
  
Cocbys: Harry...pense vite....  
  
Harry pensa vite.( j'vous l'avait dit!!) «Aujourd'hui.... Hum... juillet....fin juillet... ah! mais!! c'est mon....» -C'est mon anniversaire?  
-SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-bip(un bug dans la chorale)-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!!!  
  
Harry avait les yeux exorbités.(ouch! ca doit faire mal !!!) -Euh...j'comprends paaaaaas.  
-Normal, T'étais supposé de ne pas comprendre, aussi.  
-Merci de me l'apprendre.  
-S'fait plaisir.  
-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui'é supposé avoir à mon anniversaire?  
-Une surprise.  
-Oui mais quoi?  
-Si on te le dit, ça ne serait plus une surprise.  
-D'accoooooord.  
-Bon.... On t'a rapporté de quoi.  
-C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.  
-Ah mais atteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends deux miiiiinutes.  
-Cause toujours.  
  
Sirius et les autre partirent, puis revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait à un gâteau, à en juger par les chandelles qui sortaient de tout les côtés.  
-Euh... c'est supposé être quoi, ça?demanda Harry en accuentuant légèrement le "ça". -Un gâteau.  
-Super.  
-Préparé par moi et Lunard, dit Sirius. Sauf qu'on s'est trompé de livre... On a prit celui pour faire une sculpture en béton... -Je suis fou de joie.  
-Fermons les lumières, fit Remus en éteignant les lumières.  
-Allumons les chandelles, dit Ron en allumant les chandelles.  
-Et dansons la danse des canards, dit Hermione(qui avait réussi à se défaire de son mal de gorge) en commençant à danser en faisant des "coin-coin" à répétition, entraînant tout le monde dans cette danse.  
  
Cocbys: (frappant dans ses mains)Hey, un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît...  
  
-Bonne fête Harry, bonne fête Harry.. fit tout le monde sur un ton d'enterrement....  
  
Cocbys: Vous êtes supposés avoir plus d'entrain que ça tout de même... -C'est un fait.  
-Quoiqu'on est pas obligés de chanter c'te toune là.  
-C'est la fête d'Harry, Sirius.  
-Ah, c'est vrai.  
-T'avait d'jà : Donc, laissez donc faire la toune, mangez le gâteau et parlez-nous du mariage. Mais c'est vrai, quoi, c'est ça le sujet principal de cette fic....  
  
Tout le monde: (Mange le gâteau)(recrache le gâteau)  
Cocbys: J'vous avait bien dit que c'était immangeable du béton.  
-Sirius...se lamenta Ron. Pourquoi t'a fait un gâteau en bééééton?  
-J't'l'ai dit, j'me suis trompé d'livre.  
-Mais ça se fait pas, tout de même!  
  
Cocbys: Arrêtez de vous chicaner, j'ai pas envie d'un autre duel.  
-M'excuse, s'excusa Ron.  
Cocbys: Bon. Maintenant, parlez-nous du mariage.  
-Euh... c'est ça Sirius.  
-Quoi? le pressa Harry.  
-Ben, au début, c'était juste pour te faire une blague, mais là.  
-Tu veux pas dire que c'est... vrai? Que tu veux VRAIMENT te marier avec lui?  
-Non, NON! -Bon... Alors quoi?  
-Euh...en fait, c'est Remus qui... euh.  
-Je veux me marier avec Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-Elle est morte, Remus.  
-Euh...C'est vrai.  
-Sirius, t'es sûr que tu ne lui as pas admininstré une potion d'Idiotie temporaire?  
-Maintenant que tu le dit.  
-Mer.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là?  
-C'est la fêteuh, c'est la fêteuh.  
Tout le monde: SANS COMMENTAIRES!!  
  
Cocbys: Passons, passons.... Quoique Ron avait raison. C'est la fête! Alors fêtez! Sirius, tu n'as rien à annoncer et Remus non plus, c'était pour faire stresser Harry. Bon...  
  
Et tout le monde fêta foooooooooooooooooort......... jusqu'à onze heures trente-six minutes et dix-sept secondes.  
  
Cocbys: C'est déjà la fin de cette aventure si passionnante!!! Et je vous annonce que la Narratrice a reprit ces esprits, au grand malheur de tous...Narratrice qui s'approche avec un couteau de boucherieAu grand bien de tous, je veux dire!!! Elle souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots.  
Narratrice: Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices, je vous remercie pour votre patience à avoir lu cette fic si...si... marrante! Et merci à tous nos Reviwers! J'vous aimes tous fow fow!  
Cocbys: Euh... c'est juste la fin de cette fic, pas la fin du monde, Narratrice.  
Narratrice: C'est un fait... Alors... Merci beaucoup à vous tous!  
Cocbys: (pousse Narratrice) Donc, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout!  
  
Bizous!!  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	5. Épilogue: C'EST PAS VRAI?

Bon ben voala, ch'est l'épilogue!! Remerciez Joeru et Ma-chan pour ca... c'est elles qui m'y ont obligée, sinon elles m'auraient tuée à coups de cuiller... Mais chuis trop jeune pour mourir, moaaa!!!

_**Petit début avant de commencer l'épilogue :**_

_**Présentation des personnages :**_

_**Yumiro** : Une amie à moa, qui a insisté pour faire celle qui porte les anneaux de mariage..._

_**Ma-chan** : Encore une namie à moaaaa!! Son nom sur c'est Drianna, pour les curieux... Elle sera une dame d'honneur!!!_

_**Ami-chan** : MY BEST FRIEND!!! Mouaip, c'est pourquoi je lui ai accordé le poste de l'orgue!!! _

_**Joeru** : Ma copine de case!! Elle aussi sera une dame d'honneur... _

P'tite précision : Il est 9 :16 a.m., j'ai pas fait ma chambre en ce samedi matin le 30 octobre, je dois me préparer pour la soirée meurtre et mystère organisée pour les quarante ans de mon père qui de toute façon sa fête c'est demain...

**Épilogue : C'EST PAS VRAIIIIII??? (bon, comme je n'ai eu que 2 votes, j'ai choisi celui qui convenait le mieux dans le contexte. Désolée Rekha et Drago Malefoy...)**

Harry se réveilla doucement, disons pas trop vite, car s'il se serait levé trop vite, il aurait pris une bêche admirable dans les draps qui traînaient à terre, car avouons-le, quand môsieur le Survivant se réveille, il a l'une de ses énergies...

Narratrice : ... totalement incroyable qui manquent de le tuer vingt-et-une heures, seize minutes et cinquante-six secondes par jours, et ce, tout les jours à compter de six heures et demies du matin l'été, et quatre heures et quart de matin l'hiver...

Cocbys : Je te signale que c'est MON épilogue, et que j'aimerais que pour UNE fois, rien qu'UNE fois, tu dégages et me laisse ÉCRIRE EN PAIX!!!

Narratrice : Bon bon... C'est rare que je sois docile, alors profites-en...

Cocbys : Enfin bref, passons.

Alors, Harry se réveilla doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer LA FIGURE.( au cas où quelqu'un aurait tendance à imaginer des trucs impurs...) Donc, malheureusement pour lui, le robinet décida de fausser compagnie et partit se réfugier dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Voyant cela, Harry soupira et retourna à sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaurd pour s'habiller.

Narratrice : Eh Cocbys-sama! Je te signale que ta phrase n'a aucun sens! Parce que c'est comme s'il sortait d'un apart pour aller au 12 square Grimmaurd pour aller s'habiller!

Cocbys : Narratrice, sitouplait... chibi eyes

Narratrice : arrête de parler regarde cocbys voyant les yeux troooop mignons qu'elle fait, narratrice bégaye une excuse et s'en va

Cocbys : Bon! C'est que j'ai le truc, moi!!! llol...

Après s'être habillé, Ary...

A-chan : Cocbys, c'est Harry, et pas Ary...

Cocbys : Bon, c'est un fait... passons...

Après s'être habillé, HARRY descendit les escaliers et faisant fi du robinet qui courait sur le comptoir, servit un verre de jus d'orange avec du lait et des vers de terres émiettés dans des yeux de veau et marinés dans des têtes réduites aux rats qui mangeaient les murs de la maison.

A-chan : Ouark! Qu'est-ce que tu écris cocbys-sama! C'est dégoûtant!

Cocbys : C'est ça le but, A-chan...

Donc, Harry boit un thé (n'oublions pas que les Anglais d'Angleterre ont une difficulté prononcée pour le café, alors c'est le thé, tea, té qu'ils boivent... (thé dit en trois langues!! Chuis trop bonne...)), bouffe une toast (ou rôtie pour les Français) et remonte à sa chambre avec la nette intention de ranger un peu. Et pour se rendre à sa chambre, il doit passer devant celle de Sirius...

Cocbys : Oh, je crois que je vais m'amuser c'te coup-là...

Harry : regarde le plafond Pourquoi tu dis ça?

A-chan : Ch'est parce qu'humphplf!

Cocbys : plaque sa main sur la bouche d'A-chan C'est parce que rien! C'est juste parce que j'aime te voir monter les escaliers!

Harry : reste perplexe Ah bon...

Cocbys : (pour elle même) Cruuuuuuuuche!!!!

Harry : Quoi? Tu m'as parlé?

Cocbys : Meuh non, c'est que je suis un nouveau cas que schizophrénie...

Harry : Ah bon... monte les marches se dirige vers sa chambre passe devant la porte de Sirius

Et soudain, il entendit des bruits bizarres provenant de la chambre de son parrain... Alors il décida de voir c'était quoi. Et la porte était entrebâillée...

Cocbys : Quand je vous dis que je vais m'amuser...

Harry s'accroupit et poussa la porte. Et ce qu'il vît l'effraya au plus haut point. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur. Son parrain, SON PARRAIN PAR MERLIN, était en train... D'EMBRASSER REMUS LUPIN!

La tête d'Harry se cogna contre le mur, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur. Sirius, qui était de dos, ne l'entendit pas, mais Remus, qui avait une ouïe fine, ouvrit les yeux, vit Harry et s'exclama :

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!?

Sirius se retourna, laissant voir la chemise déboutonnée qui elle faisait voir le torse de Remus... ( Cocbys et A-chan simultannées : BAVE... ) Voyant à son tour Harry, Sirius resta perplexe et ne su pas vraiment quoi dire...

Cocbys : Normal, non? Moi aussi je n'aurais pas su quoi dire si quelqu'un m'aurait retrouvée en train d'embrasser Remus... À part hurler de joie, bien sûr...

Harry sembla retrouver la maîtrise de son corps, car il se leva et couru à sa chambre. Sirius se frotta le front et se retourna vers Remus en poussant un soupir.

- Merde... si j'avais su qu'il était là...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius. Au moins il le sait, maintenant... dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Il va juste falloir que j'aille le voir tantôt, pour lui expliquer, au moins...

- Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Sirius acquiesça un sourire.

- Oui je crois bien que ce ne sera pas la seule chose que nous devrions lui annoncer, aussi...

Cocbys : Eh Narratrice!!

Voix au loin : Quoaaaaa?

Cocbys : Qu'est-c'tu fous? T'as manqué le bout quand Sirius embrasse Lupin!

Voix au loin : Pis?

Cocbys : Ch'est pas ton couple préféré?

Voix au loin : Ouain, mais je les ait lu un million de fois s'embrasser, alors...

Cocbys : Si tu veux... Mais tu ne veux pas reprendre l'histoire, là? Faut que j'aille manger...

Voix au loin : Non! Tu m'as littéralement mise à la porte!!

Cocbys : chibi eyes Sitouplaîiiiiiiiit???

Voix au loin : Non!

Cocbys : Bon ben... reprenant en chuchotant Tu pourras plus voir le torse de Paddy ni celui de Moony debord...

Voix au loin : QUOI? ON LES A VUS EN KEK'PART???

Cocbys : (je savais qu'elle réagirait à ça...)

Voix au loin devenue la Narratrice : J'ARRIVE!! JE SUIS LÀÀÀÀ!! Tiens, cocbys, tu peux aller manger!! Prends ton temps!!!! big smile Allez quoi, je te jures que je ne martyriserai pas Harry... evil smile deux cornes et une queue de diable lui pousse

Cocbys : Chais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Narratrice : n'a pas écouté un mot de ce qu'a dit Cocbys Oh, c'est sur que je vais peut-être lui enlever une jambe, le faire débouler les escaliers, le pitcher en bas d'un pont, et puis peut-être...

Cocbys : petite goutte sur la tête

Narratrice : ... et peut-être même faire marier Paddy et Moony, qui sait?

Cocbys : Animefalls

Narratrice : Bon, t'étais pas supposée aller manger?

Cocbys : Non, je crois que je vais rester finalement... ( j'ai trop pitié pour Harry...)

Narratrice : Messante! J'vais pas pouvoir faire marier Moony et Paddyyyyyy!!!

Cocbys : Bah, tu m'aideras pour le buffet à la fin...

Narratrice : D'accord... fait la moue

Cocbys : Reprenons l'histoire...

Sirius arriva devant la porte de chambre d'Harry. Il cogna à la porte et sans attendre le consentement de son filleul pour entrer, il entra.

Harry était assis sur son lit et lisait le magazine _Quidditch pour tous les âges. _Sirius s'assit sur le bout du lit et entendit qu'Harry exprime le fond de sa pensée, qui ne tarda pas...

- Je...

Il hésita, puis soupira.

- C'est quand qu'on mange?

Cocbys : Mais quel Echoiste! ( Tsé comme dans l'annonce des chars Écho... _L'Échoisme commence à 299 $ par mois!_) Bon... Comme c'est Narratrice qui a la télécommande, je vais juste influencer UN PEU le cours de l'histoire. Bon, 'tachez votre tuque, j'arrive!!

Porte : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnk.... (en fait, c'est le couinement des souris qui ont gentiment accepté de faire le rôle de la porte...)

Cocbys : rentre dans la chambre de Harry SAAAAALUUUUT TOUT LE MONDE!!!!

Harry et Sirius : clignage de yeux en cours....

Cocbys : vexée à fond Na mais vous pourriez dire kekch'se au moins, parce que là c'est vexant...

Harry : Ben...

Cocbys : _Hum Hum..._ Tu sais Harry, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire...

Harry : Quoi?

Cocbys : s'approche d'Harry Sauf que c'est un secret...( full subtile)

Harry : tend l'oreille Ouiiiiii?

Cocbys : hurle à fond ( et juste à côté de l'oreille d'Harry, en plus...) C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME DE PENSER À LA NOURRITURE À UN MOMENT PAREIL???

Harry : Tombe de son lit tellement que le cri l'a sonné

Sirius : soupir Ben, au moins on sait qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son père quand il avait son âge...

Cocbys : J'me demande comment Lily a fait pour sortir avec lui...

Sirius : Moi aussi...

Cocbys et Sirius : réflexion intense...

gros silence à part Harry qui a l'air en train d'agoniser

Cocbys : romps le silence et la concentration extrême Bon! remet Harry debout Harry, pose une question intelligente, là! sacre une taloche à Harry pour qu'il redevienne imbécile

Harry : replace ses lunettes J'vais essayer...

Cocbys : lui tend un chapeau avec des bouts de papiers dedans Pige!

Harry : pige un papier lit le papier à voix haute C'est quand le mariage? QUOI? MAIS MAIS MAIS...

Cocbys : gros smile Bon, en voilà une une question intelligente!!! Oui Sirius, c'est quand le mariage?

Sirius : perplexe Ben... euh... dans deux semaines...

Cocbys : Cool! Alors j'vais préparer la liste des invité et les rôles!!! Tchow, j'reviens!!

Sirius et Harry : se regardent, perplexes tous les deux

Cocbys : rouvre la porte et va faire la liste Elle sera accrochée la semaine prochaine à la place du portrait de ta chère Môman, Paddy-chou!!!

une semaine plus tard

Tout le monde se précipite sur la liste...

Cocbys : Normal, non?

Donc, voici ce qui était écrit sur la liste :

Invités :

_Filles : ( J'en nomme kek's'unes parce qu'autrement sa va prendre la moitié du chapitre... )_

_Hermione Granger_

_Nymphadora Thonks_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sibylle Trelawney_

_Molly Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_A-chan_

_Narratrice_

_Drianna_

_Yumiro_

_Ami-chan_

_Joeru_

_Vous êtes priées de bien vouloir porter des robes bleues, mauves, vertes ou roses. PAS DE JAUNE, DE BLANC NI DE NOIR. SEULEMENT DU BLEU, DU MAUVE, DU VERT OU DU ROSE. _

_Garçons : (là aussi j'en nomme kek's'uns car y'en aurait bcp trop)_

_Harry Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_Georges Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hagrid_

_Firenze_

_Severus Snape_

_Maugrey Foloeil ( ché pas si c comme ca que ca s'écrit... en tk.)_

_Vous êtes priés de porter que DU NOIR. _

_Rôles :_

_Pastatrice : Narratrice_

_Orguaniste : Ami-chan_

_Dames d'honneur : Drianna, Joeru, Ginny Weasley et Nymphadora Thonks_

_Garçons d'honneur : Ronald, Fred et Georges Weasley_

_Témoin : A-chan_

_Portatrice d'alliances : Yumiro_

_Bouquetier : Harry Potter_

_Le date fixe du Mariage est prévue pour le Mercredi (pourquoi mercredi? Parce que c'est en plein milieu de la semaine...) le 13 octobre, soir de l'Halloween ( Non mais demandez à vos parents quand ils sont fatigués si ça existe l'Halloween un Vendredi 13... Vous allez voir, C'est marrant!! Ma mère a cherché sur le calendrier....). _

_Oups, c'est Mercredi 13 Septembre que je voulais dire... _

_Cérémonie à 10 heures 30, à l'Église de la Croix. _

_Mariés : Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. _

_Tout nos vœux de bonheur!_

Donc, la semaine passa et nous voici au mariage.

Narratrice : Enfin!!!

Cocbys : Sauf qu'avant le mariage, nous allons nous promener dans les coulisses... Vois comment se passe les préparatifs... pousse la porte-couinements-de-souris et se promène derrière l'église

Ami-chan : KYAAAAAAA! L'ORGUE EST CASSÉ!!!

Cocbys : Pas grave... répare l'orgue

Yumiro : J'AI PERDU LES BAGUES DE PADDY ET MOONY!!!

Cocbys : se penche et ramasse deux anneaux les tends à Yumiro Tiens, c'est pas eux?

Yumiro : Si... en effet...

A-chan : Les pouvoirs d'une autrice s'est.... énorme!

Cocbys : En effet...

Garçons d'honneur : Mais c'ment on fait pour attacher un nœud papillon?

Cocbys : Eh A-chan! Viens m'aider!

Cocbys et A-chan : font les nœuds papillons Contents, là?

Garçons d'honneur : Oui mershi!

Cocbys et A-chan : Bah D'rien ca fait plaisir!!

Drianna: Mais comment chuis supposée faire pour attacher ma robe?

A-chan : Attends j'viens t'aider... attache la robe

Drianna : Mershi!

Narratrice : Eh!!! J'trouve plus ma bible yaoiste!!!

Cocbys : C'pas grave, prends la mienne...

Narratrice : Merschi!!

Cocbys : Mais où est notre bouquetier ?

Narratrice : J'crois qu'il est allé s'enfermer car il n'aimait pas sa robe de bouquetière...

Cocbys : Humpf ! Il aurait pu être content, c'est lui qui a la plus belle robe ! défonce la porte de la pièce dans laquelle le bouquetière ( le « le » est exprès) s'est enfermé(e ? ?) Dis Harry, ch'est pas bien de s'enfermer... La Mariage va commencer dans une minute !

Harry : Mais pourquoi chuis obligé de porter une robe ?

Cocbys : C'est parce que t'es la bouquetière.

Harry : Mais j'aurai pu être garçon d'honneur !

Cocbys : Désolée, ce poste-là te faisait pas bien. Mais si tu veux, je peux te mettre un costume à la place d'une robe.

Harry : Tu ferais ca ? yeux pleins d'étoiles

Cocbys : Bien sûr ! ! lui pitche un costume noir Bon, Dépêches-toi, le mariage commence ! Et oublies pas de lancer des fleurs !

Narratrice : Joueuse d'orgue, Jouez!

Ami-chan : joue de l'orgue pendant que le bouquetier et la porteuse d'alliances arrivent

Narratrice : Ok, ca suffit, les mariés arrivent.

Tout le monde : Oooooooooh... en extase devant les BÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ mariés...

Narratrice : Bon, on prends les présences. Témoine?

A-chan : Présente!

Narratrice : Dames d'honneur?

Dames d'honneurs : Présentes!!

Narratrice : Garçons d'honneur?

Garçons d'honneur : Présents!

Narratrice : Bouquetier?

Bouquetier : Présent...

Narratrice : Portatrice d'alliances?

Portatrice d'alliances : Présente!

Narratrice : Patatrice ?

aucune réponse

Narratrice : Que je suis bête! C'est moi la Pastatrice!! Bon! Assemblée?

Assemblée : PRÉSENTS!!!

Narratrice : Bon. On va faire ca vite, parce que moi j'ai hâte de le voir patiner.

Cocbys : Euh? Rapport?

Narratrice : Tsé rouler un patin...

Cocbys : K, je crois qu'on a comprit...

Narratrice : Par le pouvoir yaoiste qui m'a été confié, je vais marier Sirius Black ici présent à Remus Lupin, ici présent lui aussi, parce qu'autrement Sirius aurait été obligé de se marier tout seul et s'aurait pas fait chier Harry...

Harry : Hey!

Narratrice : Quelqu'un s'oppose à cette alliance?

Hermione : Moi!

Narratrice : Pourquoi?

Hermione : Parce que c'est très mal vu des mariages entre hommes et que...

Narratrice : Hermione, tu sais qu'en anglais ton nom se prononce Hair-Mine-i Gran- G-Her?

Hermione : KOAAAA?

Narratrice : Tu te la ferme, d'accord?

Hermione : ...

Narratrice : Bon. Alors, je vous déclare maintenant Mari et Mari. Vous pouvez embrasser le Marié.

Sirius s'approcha et roula un magnifique patin à Remus. Les cloches sonnèrent et quand tout le monde fût sorti de l'Église, ils se dirigèrent vers la lieu où la fête avait lieu.

La fête a commencé lentement, par un slow entre les mariés ( c'était tout chou !!!). Ensuite, après le buffet, Sirius a fait un demi-striptease (cocbys, a-chan, narratrice, ma-chan, yumiro, drianna : BAVE ). Demi, car Remus l'a emmené à part pour ne pas qu'il continue. ( tout le monde sait que c'était pour autre chose...). Bon, alors, la fête a fini bien tard et Sirius et Remus sont partis en voyage de noce au Québec.

Cocbys : Ah que je vais m'amuser, moi...

Sirius et Remus : En fait, on avait pas prévu aller en voyage de noce...

Cocbys : Désolée, j'ai fantasmé en écrivant. Donc, z'êtes r'tournés chez vous.

Et voilà, la fin de l'histoire.

Narratrice : s'approche de cocbys et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille

Cocbys : Ah ça non ! Je n'écrierai jamais un truc pareil !

Narratrice : Pourquoi ?

Cocbys : Parce que je suis nulle en lemon et que de toute manière, je n'aime pas ça.

Narratrice : Pfeuh ! Tu dit ca mais t'en lit quand même ! !

Cocbys : C'est juste des fics que les auteurs ont cotées PG-13. Pas R. PG-13. Et en plus, ils ne le disent même pas que c'est des lemon. Alors fiche-moi la paix, je veux dormir.

Narratrice : Méchante ! Tu pourrais au mois dire ce que Paddy et moony on fait en arrivant !

Cocbys : Dis-le, toi !

Narratrice : Ils sont allés direct à leur chambre, ils se sont encore roulé un patin, ils on enlevés leurs vêtements et ils ont passé leur première nuit de noce.

Cocbys : Pas plus explicite que ca... Bon, en tk, merci d'Avoir expliqué, mais là, comme l'histoire est finie, je peux pas déconner. Alors là, c'est vraiment la fin de l'histoire. Alors, à plus tout le monde et j'espère avoir des reviews pour cette déconnade ! ! À plus et bonne rigolade ! (je plains votre clavier, vraiment...)


End file.
